Vi/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Vi OriginalSkin.jpg| Vi NeonStrikeSkin.jpg| |19-Dec-2012}} Vi OfficerSkin.jpg| |29-Oct-2013}} Vi DebonairSkin.jpg| |06-Ago-2014}} |-|Capturas de pantalla de los Aspectos= Vi Screenshots.jpg|Vi Clásica Vi NeonStrike Screenshots.jpg|Vi Golpe de Neón Vi Officer Screenshots.jpg|Oficial Vi Ezreal_and_Vi_Debonair_Screenshots.jpg|Vi Galante Trivia Desarrollo * Vi fue diseñada por gypsylord. * Vi es doblada por Cia Court en inglés y por Romina Marroquín en español latino. * Vi es el primer campeón en ser revelado por una entrada del foro en lugar de un adelanto o un anuncio.Vi, la Vigilante de Piltóvera - Hilo en el Foro * Antes de su lanzamiento en PBE, el arquetipo de personaje de Vi había estado entrando y saliendo del departamento de desarrollo durante casi dos años.Pabro habla acerca de Vi * Las dos últimas habilidades de Vi, "Fuerza Excesiva" y "Asalto y Lesiones", llevan el nombre de dos cargos criminales reales. Fuerza Excesiva es una forma de brutalidad policial, mientras que Asalto y Lesiones son dos crímenes similares y diferentes a la vez. Ambos acompañan al fondo y la canción de Vi. * Poco antes del lanzamiento de , en la pagina de campeón de Vi (si era abierta desde la pagina de inicio) estaba graffiteada. Esto llevo a pensar que era el anuncio de un nuevo campeón.Muchos miembros de la comunidad creyeron que se trataba de su hermana, un miembro del grupo en el que ella estaba o ambos. Para más información, puedes visitar la pagina de . * "Vi" en latín significa "Fuerza". Para ser más exactos, "Vi" en su modo singular significa "Con fuerza", lo que puede estar relacionado con su diseño. * Vi es el número 6 en numero romanos. Debido a esto, muchos jugadores tratan de encontrar algún significado entre el número 6 y Vi. ** Podría ser una referencia a su relación con Caitlyn. Esto significaría la posición que asume como su compañera al cuidar su espalda, que podría significar que es su "seis". ** En el lore de Vi, se afirma que ingresó a su antigua banda a la edad de seis años. ** Esto también podría referirse a la , concerniente a los procesos penales, lo cual es un tema recurrente en Vi. ** El número 6 puede verse en el pecho izquierdo y en la insignia de su gorra cuando lleva puesta la Skin de Oficial Vi. * De acuerdo con ohmikegoodness en la PAX 2013, originalmente Vi fue llamada "Ruby" y montaba en patines durante su diseño inicial. * El diseñador de efectos visuales para la pantalla de carga de Vi fue Anthony Possobon. Lore * De acuerdo a ohmikegoodness durante el AMA de Aatrox, Vi es zurda. * De acuerdo también a ésta información, cuando Vi usa sus guantes llega a pesar alrededor de 8.140 lbs. * Vi quedó huérfana a muy temprana edad. Una combinación de su tragedia y algún trauma que haya sufrido la dejaron sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado o cualquier familiar que puede haber tenido. Si Vi tuviese una hermana, ella no podría recordarla. * El nombre de Vi viene de su tatuaje, no al revés. Ella ha tenido esa "Vi" en su mejilla desde que puede recordar, cuando ella caminaba por las calles y la gente preguntaba su nombre y ella no sabia qué decir empezaron a utilizar lo único que la distinguía: su tatuaje. Sea cual sea el nombre que su familia le haya dado, ella no puede recordarlo.Historia de Vi * De acuerdo al lore de , tiene una historia con Vi. Y han sido rivales desde que llegó a Piltóver. * Jinx se refiere a ella como "Manototas" por el uso de sus guantes. General * La provocación que realiza Vi es el "Ali Shuffle" (baile de piernas de Muhammad Ali) y encaja muy bien con el tema de los puñetazos. *Vi cuenta con varios easter eggs: ** Cuando pelea junto a su aliada , ambas ganan: *** El buff cosmético de "En el caso: Orgullo de Piltóver". *** +1 movimiento de velocidad mientras permanezcan una cerca de la otra. *** +1 bonus de oro si asisten en el asesinato del mismo objetivo. *** Tres frases únicas que dice cuando Caitlyn usa . ** When playing against an enemy : *** If Vi taunts while near an enemy Caitlyn, she will perform one of two special taunts. Doing so debuffs the Caitlyn with "Agitated: How Agitating", which will remain until Caitlyn damages Vi or Caitlyn dies. *** Vi features three unique shouts in response to surviving an enemy . ** She features a unique shout when she uses on an enemy . There may be additional interactions with Jayce. ¿Vi le dice algo a Jayce? ** When playing against an enemy : *** Causes Vi, also to an allied if she is present, to get a debuff "Catch me if you can!". *** The debuff reads "Jinx is causing chaos again. How obnoxious... Criminals Apprehended:" followed by a counter that represents the number of Jinx kills/assists. *** +1 bonus gold for every they apprehend. * Vi's login theme ("Here Comes Vi") was sung by Nicki Taylor , lead singer of the band "Running the Risk". ** Vi is the second champion whose login theme contains sung lyrics. The first was and her theme "Daylight's End". ** Nicki Taylor also was in the rap This is War 2: Piltover VS Zaun. as Vi. * Vi's dance is the . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here . * Vi is, along with , , , , , , and , one of the few champions that can CC themselves. * Vi has the shortest name in League of Legends, at two letters long. * Vi's ability kit contains all "knock" crowd control effects: knockback on her and both knockup and knock aside on her . * Vi has a light on her back that when glowing indicates her passive is ready to use (similar to stun). Frases * Vi has special quotes for and . * shares quotes with either mocking her if they are on opposite teams or praising her if they are allied. * refers to as "Cupcake" in some of her quotes. This is likely due to featuring a cupcake as the bait. * quote when using her ultimate, "Get dunked!" may be a reference to the "Dunkmaster" Yi build and video, which repeats the phrase often. The quote comes from "Charles Barkley's Shut Up and Jam Gaiden" a non-serious indie RPG game. ** She shares this quote with . * "Here I come to save the day...or wreck it." is a reference to the once-popular Terrytoons character Mighty Mouse, who would triumphantly proclaim he had come to save the day in the opening theme. * "Nope." seems to be a reference to Nope meme video about the class from , as she could be considered an engineer as well. ** It might also me a reference to the video Nope, Jayce!, as both Vi and Jayce originate from Piltover and the exclamation "Nope!" is used as a reaction to a misused enemy spell. * shares a quote with : "Boom, baby!" Aspectos ; * Neon Strike Vi was the first skin in the game you can interact with. When you use /taunt you can take off or put on your glasses. *Recall animation has her perform a selection of poses from One Piece's Franky, a cyborg with enormous fists. * The sounds for her Recall animation are primarily made up of sword shings/slides/strikes and smaller dagger clangs, as explained by C3Sound in this article. ; * In her splash art, can be seen laying in the giant donut in the background. * On her concept art, there is an acronym placed on her gauntlets. It probably means Riot Games Police Departement (RGPD). * When she taunts , the tea-cup is replaced by a doughnut. * This skin was inspired in a work of "2gold" * She shares this theme with , and . ; * This skin is a tribute to Valentine's Day of 2014. * This skin has influences in its design. * She shares this theme with , and . Relaciones * Deacuerdo con Lyte, el ermitaño en el Abismo de los Lamentos, Vi tiene una hermana. * Vi es pareja deh en El Departamento de Policía de Piltover. * Vi es amiga muy cercana de y . * Vi antes vivía en Zaun. Actualmente reside en Piltover, mas concretamente en el Barrio de los Modistos. * , y posiblemente estuvieron en la misma banda hasta que Vi corto sus lazos, mudó a Piltover, despues de que Ekko la llamara vendida. ** Vi tiene una relacion antagonica con Jinx, refiriendose a ella como un color de cabeza, asqueroso y desagradable. Media Temas= ;Temas Principales ;Temas Relacionados Summoner's Rift League Of Legends Login Screen With Music|Pantalla de Inicio de la Grieta del Invocador con Música - League of Legends |-| Presentación de Campeones= Referencias cs:Vi/Galerie de:Vi/SkinsTrivia en:Vi/SkinsTrivia fr:Vi/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Vi/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Вай/SkinsTrivia sk:Vi/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Harrowing 2013 Categoría:Día de San Valentín 2014 Categoría:Deleite Lunar 2017